Dreams
by Sparks101
Summary: N always respects the wishes of Pokemon except for when a certain female trainer is concerned.


This idea has been kind of bouncing around my head since I started Black so here it is. I also wanted to write about N with a more mature personality. Well anyway enjoy!

* * *

It's been little over a year since my final battle with N. I'm traveling through Unova again. I started again because Looker, an investigator for the International Police, asked me to help him find Team Plasma's Seven Sages that had managed to escape capture. I found them pretty quickly and decided to just continue to travel around because it's fun and I didn't have anything better to do. I even went as far as to challenge and defeat Alder to officially become Unova's newest and youngest champion because no one considered me to be it when I defeated N, who defeated Alder.

Anyway it's the first day of autumn and so I'm in Nimbasa city to see Aurora, seeing as how it's been over a year since I last saw her. I also want to ride the Ferris wheel. I don't know why but I greatly do enjoy riding it.

I have Samurott out as I make my way to the ride. In his pre-stages he too loved to ride the Ferris wheel but now he's too big to ride it so to make it up to him and my other precious Pokemon I buy them tasty treats. My eyes scan the area looking for the vendor that sells the food but growling coming from Samurott is catching my attention.

"What's wrong boy?" I ask as I pet his back. He stops to look at me and my gaze follows to were he was originally looking at. Standing in front of the Ferris wheel is a young man, looking up at it. He has long tea green hair and a black baseball cap. He's wearing a white shirt over a black one and his hands are in the pockets of his tan pants. On his right wrist are three square, yellow bracelets and at his hip is a cube attached to a chain. There's no way it's him...

Slowly I make my way to him, despite Samurott's annoyance. As I get closer to him, with him never noticing me, I take in his features. It is him but what is he doing here? "N?" I call weakly. I'm suddenly nervous. He slowly turns to face me. At first he seems a bit annoyed at the fact that someone would dare to be break his train of thought but when he sees it is me a smile, almost a smirk, dances on his lips.

"White! It's been awhile. How have you been?" he asks as he walks over to me. Samurott growls again and I pat his back. He doesn't much like N for trying to separate us.

"I've been doing good. How about you?" He stops right in front of me and now there are Butterfree fluttering around in my stomach.

"I've learned so much about this world." He closes his eyes and tilts his head up to the sky, recalling something I guess.

I smile at that. He seems to be happy. I was afraid that he would be depressed after losing to me and failing to achieve his dream. "White." His voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I look up at him and he's looking back, his smile grows. He grabs my hand and holds it up for me to see and with his other hand he's pointing to the Ferris wheel. "Lets go on the Ferris wheel!"

Before I can say anything he drags me to the ride with Samurott right on our toes. I pull out his Poke ball to return him but he stomps his foot in protest. I try to reason with him but he is still refusing. Walking over to him N reaches a hand out to touch him but a glare from my powerful starter stops N.

"I won't do anything to separate you two ever again, I swear," N says with one hand over his heart and the other raised in the air. Samurott just stares at N for a bit before coming over to me to be returned. Again N grabs hold of my hand and drags me on.

I look out the gondola to marvel at the beautiful scenery. I think that this has to be why I love the Ferris wheel so much. Glancing at N from the corner of my eye I notice that he isn't looking at the scenery but at me instead and my face heats up a little. I fidget slightly and turn to look at him. This is the perfect chance for me to say it.

"Um, N?" I call quietly and he answers with an "hm?" I lower my head in a bow. "I'm so sorry!"

"For what?" There's alarm in his voice and he quickly sits up straight up.

"In order to achieve my dream I had to squash yours..." I mumble out of guilt.

Movement from N causes me to raise my head. He is standing right in front of me. He puts his arm on the seat next to me, blocking me from moving, and leans towards me. His cap pushes mine upward and his slides on the top of my head. His face is so close that are lips are mere inches apart. This short distances causes the Butterfree in my stomach to take full flight. His warm breath brushes against my cold skin sending shivers throughout my body. My face is burning hot but he seems cool and collected. He has my eyes trap in his beautiful emerald ones.

"I'm glad you did," he whispers sending more shivers down my spin. A small smile is decorating his face. I open my mouth to speak but he beats me to it. "I think when I first heard your Pokemon's voice somewhere deep down inside of me I wanted you to win. I wanted you to stop me from separating friends." He closes his eyes and quickly opens them. "This world is so much more beautiful than I previously thought." He leans closer to me and yet our lips still don't make contact. "Thank you, White for letting me see this beautiful world."

I can't find my voice to reply nor can I nod thanks to the lack of space so I'm trying to get the "you're welcome" through with my eyes. His smile grows so I guess I succeeded. I smile back at him trying to give him a reason to back up but fail. He leans in closer but not to kiss me but to rub his cheek against mine. What is he doing? This is something my Pokemon do out of affection...Wait! Does N think this is a kiss? He wants to kiss me?

"N!" I shout out of shock and my face is burning hot. He stops rubbing my cheek to look at me a bit hurt. Soon the look of realization takes over his face.

"That's right humans don't do that. They do..." he mumbles as he again brings his face closer to mine. I press myself into my seat but I can't escape him. He presses his lips against mine. And all these electric sparks erupt throughout my body. He presses his lips harder until I finally give in and kiss back.

We stay like that for a few seconds until a shaking from my Poke balls catches our attention. I cover the ball with my hands. "I'm sorry Samurott but you can't come out. There's not enough room!"

N's laugh catches my attention. "It's alright the ride is almost over." On cue our gondola stops and the door opens. I quickly get off to release Samurott and he immediately stand between N and me. I sigh and roll his ball in my hand. I've tried telling him that N isn't a bad guy but he still doesn't like him.

"All right I'll back off," N chuckles as he maneuvers around my Pokemon. Samurott relaxes and N takes this chance to quickly kiss me again. Stunned, I drop the Poke ball and it rolls away. He chuckles again, picking up the ball, and places it in my hand. Samurott growls and separates us and N takes a step back. "I'll back off for now though." He smirks and walks off with his hands in his pockets, annoying my water Pokemon even more while I'm just speechless.

N stops a couple feet away and looks at us from over his shoulder, a smirk is dancing on his lips. "Oh by the way White, I have a new dream now." Am I part of that dream?

* * *

This story has been getting a lot of story alerts lately and I just wanted to let you guys know that this is a one shot and I have no plans to expand it.


End file.
